Ningentte Kioku
by SaphSoul
Summary: See the lives of the Shinigami before they died. This is before they were in Rukongai, before their Academy, before their lives as the invisible guardians.
1. Kira Izuru

Hi guys! I have had this idea for a LONG time. I want to write the lives of the Shinigami before they became shinigami, or rather, before they died. So, if you are in favour of this, leave a review! The idea started when I saw the episode where Kira and Renji and Momo were in the academy and when they get attacked by the Huge Hollows. Kira was the only one that freaked out, and he was like 'No...No...NO! I don't want to die...Not like this! NO!' or something like that. It led me to think that he had some traumatic death or something. So anyway, here's what I think happened. If you like this and would like me to do more, please leave a review! By the way, the title 'Ningentte Kioku' means 'Memories of Human' or something like that. Based on what it was when the shinigami were humans.

-Saph

* * *

"Dick head!"

"Book Worm!"

"Teachers Pet!"

"Crap Face!"

Throughout all of the name calling a young boy sits. He is getting stones, both emotionally and physically. He can only cower and protect his head as they throw stones at him.

"I know! Let's see how you look dead! Just kidding!" One of the children says.

But they go along with it. As one they lift Izuru off the ground and drag him towards an abandoned warehouse. The place used to be a place where they hung cow carcasses and butchered them. There was a giant meat processor like thing built into the back. It had many thin blades and when it turned it could shred anything.

"Look! Doesn't that look fun?" They cheer and push Kira forward.

"Go down there and explore for us, dumbass!" They yell.

"B-But...it's dangerous. A-And I don't want to...I want to go home!" Kira cries, this is the first time he has ever stood up for himself. The other kids won't have it. With one great shove they push Kira into the cavern. He clings to the side.

"Hey! I found something cool!" Someone calls from the other end. They all rush over to where the voice is, leaving Kira alone.

"H-Help me! I don't like this!" Kira yells, but it is futile.

"Hey, cool! It looks like the 'On' switch!" Someone says.

"Turn it on! Turn it on!" They chant.

Kira doesn't know what they mean, but he knows it can only be trouble. As they flick the switch the giant blades begin to turn.

"H-HELP!" Kira screams. The other children come back and watch him holding onto a bar for dear life. They laugh at him as his body begins to sway, the blades are creating a breeze.

"H-HELP ME!" Kira screams again. The children only laugh harder. It is in that moment that Kira is completely calm. His own thoughts fill his head, driving out the fear.

_What kind of life is this? If all I am is something to laugh at, then I'm better off dead. They can look at my dead body all they want and regret all they want. I will be free of this place._

As he thinks he never once gives it a second thought. He lets go of the rail.

Blood splatters and flesh goes flying everywhere.

The laughter stops. The children look down.

The blades are covered in blood and pieces of chum are flying into the air.

The girls gasp and the boys watch in silence.

"Ha! Ha ha ha ha ha!" The leader laughs, but it is a shaky laugh. "T-That idiot! He did that to himself! W-Well, good riddance to bad trash!" He says the same words he always would have, but they can all see the remorse in his features.

The group of children never told anybody. Izuru's parents were never informed, and they never asked. The children then realized how horrible they had been. They had stoned a boy that never had any love, not even at home. They had watched the suicide of a boy that had nothing to live for. And they had driven someone with no hope of life towards the brink of death. And they had pushed him off that brink.

All of the children went to their own homes after that. They all silently crawled up to their bedrooms and grieved. They couldn't accept him when he was alive, but they wished they had. Maybe if they had let him into their game it wouldn't have come to this. But now all that remained of Kira Izuru was a bloody butchers blade, and his memory in the minds of the ones that had driven him to death.

* * *

So, what do you think? If you liked it and want me to continue please review!

-Saph


	2. Matsumoto Rangiku

Hi guys! I got a lot of support for this fic, so I decided to continue! Man, after waking up I suddenly got a flood of ideas for a lot of the lives of the shinigami! This one's going to be Rangiku! For all those GinXRan lovers, this chapter and the one after are going to make you squeal! By the way, the things where there are apostrophes in Rangiku's speech that don't quite look right? Try reading those as though she were drunk!

-Saph

* * *

_Damn it! Stupid man. I hate you. _These are the thoughts of a young woman as she downs another cup of sake. _I don't care anymore! _And another bottle joins the mountain of empty ones on the table.

"My, you certainly can drink." A voice chides. She looks for the sound of the voice. Sitting a few chairs away from her is a man. He has skin whiter than snow, and smiling eyes that match his mouth. His silver/white hair seems to glint in the dim light of the bar. "A beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't be drowning herself with alcohol." He walks over to her side and sits down, ordering another bottle.

"What's it t' you?" The blonde spits out. She is defiantly drunk off her rocker, but she downs another cup.

"If ya drink too much you'll get wrinkles." The man states.

"I-I don' care anymore..." She slurs. As she brings the cup to her lips. A cool hand gently stops her.

"Why would an attractive woman like you be in a dingy place like this?"

"Oh! So you think this place is dingy too?" She slurs again. And launches into a long winded, drunken, list of why this place is so 'drab' and what could fix it. Throughout her drunken rant the man listens with a smile on his face. He never leaves her side or tries to comment. He is just...there.

At the end of the night the woman is too drunk to keep her eyes open, so the man gently picks her up and walks out of the bar.

He puts her in the passenger seat of his car and drives back to his apartment.

* * *

The woman wakes under soft white covers. She is in a bed. Her first thought is that this is not her room (she should be more worried if she still has her clothes on!) she looks around. Nothing here is familiar.

"Ah! You're awake." The voice from last night calls from the doorway. The woman looks at him as he walks over.

"W-where am I?"

"You're in my apartment. Don't worry, I didn't do anything to you. I just thought that I shouldn't leave you in that place where creepers wouldn't think twice about harming a flower such as yourself." He smiles at her. "By the way, my name is Gin. Ichimaru Gin." He states, still smiling.

"I-I'm Matsumoto Rangiku." The woman stutters.

"Rangiku? Doesn't that mean Chrysanthemum*?" The man asks. He cups her face in his hand. "What a beautiful name." The woman blushes. She promised herself that she wouldn't ever trust another man, but why did she feel so strange when she was with this man?

The two sat in silence for a while, neither talked. Finally Gin broke the silence.

"Umm...I hate to pry. But I'm curious. Why were you trying to drown yourself in sake last night?"

Her e it was. The thing she had wanted to avoid. Still, this man was nice, she could tell him, right?

"My boyfriend dumped me." She states. Instead of mocking laughter she feels a pair of thin arms wrap around her.

"Why would he do that? Why would he want to leave such a delicate flower behind?" She knew he didn't need an answer. They sat in silence once more.

* * *

For the next few days Rangiku stayed in Gin's apartment. She didn't want to go back to her house, where everything smelled like her ex. Gin didn't seem to mind. He enjoyed her company and loved to come home from work and talk to her about anything.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. By the time Rangiku knew how she felt a year had gone by.

She was sitting in the living room, thinking about nothing and waiting for him to come back when she realized. She loved this man. She swore she vowed she would tell him that night, when he came home.

* * *

Gin enters his apartment. Is usual smile isn't there. He sees Rangiku lying on the couch, fast asleep. She had tried to stay up, waiting for him, but he was gone longer than usual. He picks her up and brings her to the bed. As he tucks her in his kisses her goodbye and walks out of her life forever.

* * *

Rangiku wakes, hoping to see the man she loves. But there is no sign of him. She runs out to the living room, he isn't there. She begins to panic. She then realizes something, all of his stuff is gone. His clothes, his bath towel, his toothbrush. The necessities are gone. She runs out into the hall, flinging open the front door. He is not there, but what she sees horrifies her.

The nameplate on the door no longer says his name. It is her name. She collapses onto her knees and sobs.

She really did have bad luck with men. They always left her.

She goes back into the living room, and looks at all the pictures of them together. They had made quite the collection in their time together. As she looks through them she cries.

"G-Gin..." she sobs. She is overcome by sadness as she walks to the bathroom. She isn't in her right mind as she opens the medicine cabinet and takes out a bottle of anti depressants. She downs the entire bottle, not wanting to live anymore.

This is the end of a woman who died in the home of the man she loved. She died clutching at the one shirt he had left behind, and surrounded by countless pictures of their time together.

Matsumoto Rangiku. End.

* * *

So, what do you think? By the way, if you want more GinXRan, check out my fic 'Gold and Silver'. Anyway, translation notes are at the bottom. By the way, I'm guessing you all know who the next one is, I'll try to make it Gin! Why did he leave? Where did he go? Did he know she had died? Did he care?

* I don't know where I picked this up, but somewhere I found a translation of Rangiku's name to be Chrysanthemum.


	3. Hitsugaya Toushiro

Hell people! I thought of something good for our beloved Toushiro! I know that I was supposed to make it Gin, but I started thinking and I just had to do this! I am so sorry! I swear I will try my best to get the Gin chapter written. Why did he leave Rangiku? You will find out, I swear! Now, I know this will make a lot of people mad, but Toushiro isn't one of my absolute favourites. He is the favourite of a person precious to me, so I will do this for her, although I highly doubt she will read this. Either way, if she does read this, Nami-san, this one's for you!

-Saph

* * *

"Shiro-chan!" That exclamation is soon followed by-

GLOMP!

"Argh! Houka*, get offa me!" She laughs and finally releases him from her loving embrace.

"Get up! Get up! We're having your favourite, watermelon!" Houka laughs again, she's always laughing, as she runs out of his room, down the stairs. Toushiro sits up in bed. His sister Houka is three years older than her, but her bubbly personality is more than enough for both of them.

Their family is simple, but they are all happy. They had a mom and a dad, and Houka and himself. Although he was young, he still knew how blessed he was. He had a loving family, and a sibling he got along with. And...THEY HAD WATERMELON! As soon as he remembered his sister's words he dashed through the door and practically flew down the stairs. He soared to the kitchen table and his face visibly lit up when he saw the pink fruit.

"WATERMELON!" He cheered. They all laughed and everybody grabbed a slice and started eating. Well, it wasn't so much eating as it was feeding, like a pack of wild animals. The poor watermelon never knew what hit it. Houka and Toushiro had a contest, who could eat the most slices the fastest. Needless to say Toushiro won, of course. He had developed a method of eating the watermelon really fast...it was more like a wood chipper at work. He even spit the seeds out like a wood chipper does with the chips! Logs/watermelon goes in-chips/seeds fly out.

At the end of it all the rinds are left, like the skeleton of a poor animal that was unlucky enough to become prey, prey to a pack of animals known as the Hitsugaya's. They all laughed and talked. They really were a happy family.

But it didn't last.

* * *

It was a summer night. Toushiro hated these nights. The heat was unbearable and made him tired. His sister didn't seem to mind though. She loved staying out in the sun, saying she was getting acquainted with the great ball of fire that was her namesake. Did I forget to mention that her middle name was Taiyou*? She could spend hours on end out there, talking to the sun and everything about it. She was like the living embodiment of the heat. Her warm personality, the way she was always so energetic, and how her bubbly personality was contagious. She was his sun, and that was all he needed to keep smiling.

It was late that night when they got the call. Their parents had been killed in a car accident. Toushiro was sleeping at the time, so it was Houka that answered the phone. He woke when he heard her weeping downstairs. He hugged her, without her telling him, he knew. Their carefree lives as children were over.

A few weeks later they were sent to live with their granny. She was nice, but it would be a huge change from their lives with their parents.

"Hello? Who is this?" Granny croaked out.

"It's Toushiro, Granny. Toushiro and Houka. We're your grandchildren."

"Ah yes, welcome!" She smiled, she was always smiling. She may have been old, but she was a wonderful woman.

The two siblings enjoyed many years together with their Granny, bit nothing was ever the same again. Toushiro didn't smile as much as he did before, and he didn't talk as much. His voice changed to a very deep voice for his age, but he still looked like a kid in elementary.

Houka had turned into a woman. She cooked and cleaned, but still managed to look stunning. After she turned 18 she ran off with her boyfriend. Toushiro never really heard from her after that. And after he left Elementary he stopped hearing from her all together.

* * *

"A boarding school?"

Toushiro bowed before his granny.

"I really want to go. I've been accepted, and everything has been paid by the scholarship. Please let me go!" He kept his head down. He thought she would stop him. She was a lonely old woman who had seen many people in her life come and go. If he left her, what would she live for?

"If you wish to go, then go." She whispered. Toushiro looked up in disbelief. "If that is what you want, then I have no right to stop you. Do what you want, I just wish you every happiness possible." Granny smiled at him. He didn't want to act like a kid, he had abandoned that side of him when their parents died. But in that moment he felt like he was five again. He ran to his Granny and hugged her, crying. He had thought she would stop him, he had wanted that. But he should have known how selfless Granny was.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "And thank you." He was apologizing for more than that. He apologized for all the trouble he had ever brought on her, he apologized for the sudden notice, and most of all, he apologized for leaving her all alone.

The next day Toushiro boarded the greyhound that would take him far away, to the boarding school. Granny went to see him off. For some reason, when he waved to her from the window he felt s sense of foreboding. It felt like this would be the last time he ever saw his Granny.

* * *

"Hey! Shiro!" The children called. It had been quite a few months since Toushiro had enlisted in the boarding school. He hadn't really made any close friends, but he was surrounded by people that hung around with him because they thought he was cool. He was smart though, just because he knew how to be around people, that didn't mean he had forsaken his studies. He was at the top of the class and was already nicknamed the prodigy of the school. A genius in a school full of geniuses.

"It's going to snow again tonight!" They told him. He smiled, just a little. He loved the snow and ice. He didn't know why, but he loved anything cold. The polar opposite of his sister.

"Really? That's great!" Toushiro stated. He always watched the snow from his window, sometimes opening it to feel the cool air surround him.

"Yeah! And we're all going to sneak out tonight and play! Wanna come?" They had invited him. Every other time he had turned them down and went into his room to do his thing. But tonight he felt like going out. He wondered what it felt like to feel the cool air surrounding his whole body. He wanted to lie in the snow and just feel at home. So he agreed to it.

* * *

They knew they were breaking the rules, they knew they shouldn't be out at night, in the snow no less. But they all thought it was a nice break from being cooped up inside all year. Besides, they were children, they loved to play. So, at 10 pm when the Mistress called Lights out, they snuck out. They tip-toed to the great oak doors and slipped outside.

Toushiro nearly gasped. Seeing the snow was one thing, but feeling it on his entire being was an entirely different matter. He loved it. The coldness of it, the way it took so long to melt on his skin, and then the water droplet turning to ice in the cold weather. He loved it.

He was hit in the head with something. He turned around and saw the other boys grabbing balls of snow. They threw those at each other, laughing and smiling. Toushiro loved it. By midnight they were all tired and started heading towards the doors.

"Hey, Toushiro! Aren`t you coming?" They call to him. But he is just standing there, staring at nothing. "Toushiro!"

Toushiro can't hear them, he is caught up by another presence in his mind.

_Who are you? _Toushiro asks.

_**I am ---*. **_The voice calls. He can't hear it's name, or see it. He can only see it's silhouette. It is not human, nor is it any animal he has ever heard of or seen.

_Who?_

But the thing has faded, it's last words echoing to him.

_**If you...wish to know...come meet me...**_

The night is silent as the pure white snow falls from the midnight sky. Covering a small boy that is slowly becoming as pale as the snow around him.

Encasing him in a coffin of pure ice.

Hitsugaya Toushiro. End.

* * *

Well, that was kind of a foreshadowing of what he will become. Yes, Toushiro froze to death, but he did so because Hyorinmaru called to him. I will try very hard to get the Gin chapter written, so please be patient and forgive me! Translations are below!

*Houka means Fire. I know that Toushiro is ice, so I was thinking how his sister should be fire!

*Taiyou means sun

*I'm guessing you all know who this is...it's Hyorinmaru! Yes, even when he has human he knew his zanpakuto, although that was their first meeting, but that's why Toushiro was known as such a prodigy in the Gotei Juusantai.


	4. Ichimaru Gin

Hi guys! This is the Gin chapter! Sorry for delaying this one. Anyway, I don't really feel like re-writing the whole thing so I'll start where he left Rangiku.

-Saph

_Goodbye...Ran... _Gin thinks as he walks out the door. He had already asked that the apartment be switched to Rangiku. He had left everything for her, except his clothes and toothbrush, the necessities. He didn't want to walk out, but a lot had happened that day.

A few hours earlier...

'_The CEO wants to see you in his office.' The monotone voice of the President's assistant calls to him through the phone. Gin gets up from his desk and leaves the cubicle. He has never been called to see the president directly, he hoped he wasn't fired._

"_You called?" Gin asks as he enters the office on the top floor. There is a man sitting in a large chair, behind a desk. The light from the window puts him in shadow, but Gin can tell it is the Head of the company. "Is there something you want from me, ?"_

"_Yes, Gin." The head, Aizen Souske stands up from his chair and shakes Gin's hand. "I wanted to call you in today to ask a favour of you." So far so good._

"_And that favour is?" Gin inquires._

"_A promotion. You will go run our branch in America as the head there."_

_Gin was stunned._

"_If money is a problem there is no need to worry. I have already arranged for everything. The airfare is free and there will be someone there to pick you up and take you to your new apartment, which has already been paid for. You will get a raise too. Is that fair, Gin?" Aizen smiles at him. Gin is shocked, but finally manages to get words out._

"_N-No problem at all, Mr. Aizen. I-I am not worthy of such an honour!" Gin bows. "Thank you, sir!"_

"_Think nothing of it. You are worth it. You are the most industrious person in this building. Although it pains me to see you off, I would like it if someone as productive as you would run our branch in America."_

_Gin bowed once more before walking out of the office. Back in the elevator he slumped against the wall, his hand went to his head. He looked dishevelled._

"_Money's not the problem..." he whispered. "...Ran..." he whispered._

That's right, money wasn't the problem. He would rather have paid for it all himself and everything, without the raise, if it meant he wouldn't have to say goodbye to Ran. He hadn't realized it, but over the year he had slowly fell in love with her.

As Gin sits on the plane he stares out into the sky. He wonders what happened to Rangiku. He promised he would call her when he got to America.

* * *

'_Hello?'_

"Hi! Is Rangiku there?" Gin asks into the phone. There is silence at the other end of the line. The woman there finally speaks.

'_I am sorry...she died.' _

"What? How? When? W-What happened?" Gin is frantic. What could have happened? Silence at hte other end of the line.

'_She over dosed. They suspect that it was a broken heart. She died lying on an old shirt that was from a man, and surrounded by pictures of her and some man with silver hair.' _Gin's heart shattered. She had committed suicide just for him. Because he hadn't said anything she had done this.

"O-Oh...I see." Gin states. He hangs up, in his own trance.

Gin walks out of his new apartment in a daze. He goes down the elevator, the only thought in his mind is of Ran.

He walks outside of the apartment building, onto the busy streets of New York. He isn't himself as he walks into the street.

The roads are busy, and one can always expect at least 10 cars to go by every thirty seconds. It is because of this that Gin gets hit by a car. He dies there, thinking only of the woman he loves.

Ichimaru Gin. End.

How was that? Sad? Rushed? Anyway, let me know in a review!

-Saph


	5. Kira Izuru Redone

Hi guys! This is another chapter on Kira. Sorry, I really like Kira. Anyway, in this one he's an adult, and there's a lot more that links him to everything else! By the way, for those that favour Hinamori and Toushiro...well, Kira does act all flustered around her so...sorry...the reason why he's doing what he is...well, you'll see when you watch episode 225 of the anime, I'm sorry to say that I do not know what chapter that is on for the manga. By the way, Gin's job before he joined Aizen was that of a doctor. You'll see.

-Saph

* * *

'_Doctor Ichimaru to the clinic, Doctor Ichimaru to the clinic.' _The page was sent for Ichimaru Gin. He had become a doctor in a new hospital made by Aizen.

"Ah? Another one? Come with me, Izuru." He calls to his assistant. Kira Izuru aspires to be a doctor, and right now he is studying under Dr. Ichimaru. He would follow the doctor everywhere and watch as he worked. During lunch the two would be sitting together and Gin would quiz him and give him fabricated scenarios which he had to solve.

He was doing pretty well so far, he had mastered almost everything except major surgery. He followed the doctor to the clinic where there was another patient. He watched as Gin talked to him, got his symptoms, and wrote out a prescription for the man and sent him on his way.

"That was amazing, Dr. Ichimaru." Kira stated, in awe of his superior.

"Hmm? From what I gave him what do you think he had?" Gin quizzes him yet again. He hadn't said what the man had, he just looked at his symptoms and gave him the prescription.

"Ah yes! That medicine should have a calming effect when given in the dose you suggested. I'm guessing he has insomnia?" Kira stated.

"Guess? Kira, there is no guessing in this practice. Guesses mean you are not sure, and when we are not sure people die."

"I-I'm sorry, Dr. Ichimaru." Kira states, ashamed.

"And besides, you're wrong." Gin smiled at him.

"You are correct that the drug has a calming effect, but wrong on what he has. It is anxiety." Gin smiled at him.

"I-I see. Forgive me." Kira looks away.

"Something seems to be bothering you, Kira. Is something wrong? Maybe with you wife?" Gin inquires. Kira almost jumps out of his skin. Dr. Ichimaru knew everything about him.

"Y-Yes...w-well...You do know that Momo's about 2 weeks overdue. It just seems that things are going to go wrong...W-What if it doesn't happen? W-Will she be alright?" Gin pats him on the head.

"Everything will be fine! My, Kira; if you're that worked up about everything, I could get some of those meds for you too!" Gin jokes. "Either way, I believe the day has ended. You'd best be getting back to your wife before she flips her lid...again." Gin smiles and sends him off.

"Y-Yes sir!" Kira runs off.

Night has already fallen and to get back to his home he has to cross the dangerous part of the city. He runs into the old overpass and nearly trips on something lying there.

"I-I'm sorry. A-Are you alright?" Kira asks. He thinks he had knocked someone down, but all he hears is a weak groan. He looks at the man sitting against the wall of the overpass. The next thing he notices is all the blood everywhere. The man had been beaten. His first instinct is to scream and run, but when he sees the man's empty wallet lying on the ground it is stopped. There is a picture of the man there, with a woman that can only be his wife. A small girl is seated in the woman's lap, laughing as the man leans in to tell something to her. Fear is replaced by his knowledge as a doctor and he instantly gets to work.

"No matter what, you are going to live. For your wife and your child." Kira states. "I will not let you die." His fear has been completely taken over by determination as he sets to work.

"Ah, you think you're some hero?" Kira turns around. There is a man standing there in a black suit. He has a two-by-four slung across his shoulder and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. The piece of wood is bloody, he was the man that had beaten the one Kira is now trying to save. He wears sunglasses so his identity is unknown. "You make me sick!" He slurs. That man has been drinking!

"Oi, Iba, you shouldn't talk with that cig in your mouth, it might fall out." Another voice joins in as another man appears. He has red marks on his eyes, and he is completely bald.

"Shut up, Ikkaku. Don't tell me what to do, or do you want me to beat you up too?"

"What the hell? Haven't you had enough tonight?"

"No. I think I can do one more." And with that the two-by-four is lowered as it is brought onto Kira.

The sound of beatings resounds off of the walls of the small overpass. As they beat him his cell phone falls out of his coat pocket. The thing has been ringing and when it hit the ground it activated the speaker phone.

'_IZURU! IZURU, IT'S ME!' _The voice of his frantic wife yells, but there is no one to hear her. '_I'M AT THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW! HURRY! THE BABY'S COMING!' _But Kira cannot hear her. The phone is broken as it is stomped on to shut it up.

_...N-No...I don't want to die...not like this...not in a place like this...I-I need to see...Momo..._

As the life of Kira Izuru comes to an end a baby's cry fills the air.

Kira Izuru. End.

* * *

How was that? A lot of people told me that the first one was too gory or something, so I made a new one. Either way, the part at the end about the significance of the baby's cry, I put it in there because it shows the irony that when Kira's life ends, the life of his child begins. I know it's sappy, but I really felt like doin that. And yes, his wife was Hinamori Momo. Don't worry, just because they were together in their human lives, that doesn't mean they are when they become shinigami! Momo could still live Hitsugaya! And as for the man that Kira saved, you'll be getting a pleasant surprise. Yes, this one tied them all together a lot! And yeah, Iba and Ikkaku were put in the thing as Yakuza. And I have a good idead for Zaraki and Yachiru and Komamura. You'll see them soon!

-Saph


End file.
